


Prompt Adventures with Les Amis

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Gen, Prompt Generator, Sochi Olympics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of prompts from the Les Amis generator.</p><p>Chapter 3:<br/>All the Amis watch Women’s Ski Jump and Bahorel was in the way so now the girls are sitting on him, so it’s just a normal day for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joly and the Dreaded iTunes

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter one, Joly and the Dreaded iTunes.

“Please I’ve already asked everyone and they are busy and I’m not letting Bossuet touch my laptop he’s already lost my esc and F11 buttons” Joly said as he sat in the booth beside Bossuet who nodded from where his head was laying on Joly’s shoulder.

“I only handed it to him it was beside me on the couch” Bossuet says laughing as Joly smiles and looks down at him.

“I’m going to order another coffee we have time before class starts you want another one Bossuet?” Joly asks Bossuet, who nods but doesn’t move his head as Joly puts his hand up to catch the attention of the waitress.

“What about that pretty girl you guys are seeing I can’t remember her name, can't she help" Grantaire asks before taking out his flask and adding some whiskey to his steaming mug of coffee, Irish coffee is the only way to start your day. Or afternoon. Or night.

Irish coffee is the only way.

He always thought he’d like to say he likes his coffee how he likes his men but then that would give Courfeyrac an ego he doesn’t need, beside Enjolras isn’t Irish so there goes that. 

“Musichetta” Joly says with a fond smile as Bossuet kisses his neck and hums "but she said she doesn't know anything about it she has never used it before".

"Well she’s one hell of a girl if she caught you two” Grantaire lifts his mug as if to toast her with a sly grin before taking a drink holding in his happy sigh as the hot mix of coffee and whiskey hit his tongue.

“Alright can I get a meal out of this?” Joly nods and Grantaire laughs “you just want to show me how good of a cook your girl is” Joly smiles and Bossuet lifts his head from Joly’s shoulder to take a drink from Joly’s almost empty mug.

“She is an amazing cook but we might be bias” Bossuet says as Grantaire nods.

“Just a little bit bias but she is a professional chef so I guess she’d be good. Lucky catch she’s pretty, smart and can cook, I wish Enjolras could cook then I’d have a Musichetta of my own” all three men laugh as they picture Enjolras trying to cook and something catching fire.

“Alright just make sure your phone is there and you have a USB wire and that your files saved on an external hard drive in case I need to totally clean your computer” Joly nods and Bossuet looks down laughing.

“Yes we have learned to save our files and everything we don’t want lost” he grips Bossuet’s hand and lightly rubs the back of his hand with his thumb.

"Alright so I’ll show up around 6 tonight then I’ll see why your iTunes isn’t working and eat, good day if I do say so myself” he grins and smiles as he sees Feuilly walk in.

“Alright I should get going; Feuilly and I are going to check out the museums and local Art galleries to see if they need us, something about co-op for one of our Art classes” 

Grantaire says as he nods at Feuilly and picks up his mug to down it finishing it as he moves and stands up from the booth.

“I bid you farewell my friends I shall see you at dinner” he bows slightly as the three men present laugh and Feuilly shakes his head. 

"Alright come on fool I don’t want to be late” he waves at Bossuet and Joly and grips Grantaire’s left bicep and pulls him behind him as they walk out of the café.

They laugh as they walk out and Bossuet and Joly laugh as they leave “he’s crazy” Bossuet laughs and nods his thanks as two fresh cups of coffee are placed on the table in front of Joly, this waitress knows them and she won’t put anything hot in front of Bossuet anymore.

“Alright you are finally getting your iTunes fixed you can stop talking about it” Bossuet kissed his cheek and laughs as Joly nods. 

“I’ll try to stop but it’s so annoying I don’t know why it-” Bossuet kisses him cutting off what Joly was saying.

“Alright I get the idea” Bossuet nods and lays his head back onto Joly’s shoulder as Joly starts to read the paper in front of them. 

They still have 15 minutes before they have to leave so they are both going to spend it how they like and enjoy their time.


	2. Why We Don’t Play Wii with Bahorel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of prompts from the Les Amis generator.
> 
> Chapter 2: “I found one of his shoes in my bathtub once and he hadn’t even used the bathroom that night so who knows how his shoe got there” Éponine said shaking her head, she still can’t figure out how he does things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éponine, Cosette and Musichetta hang out and have a girls day and Cosette learns a bit about Bahorel and the Wii.
> 
> Oh and you pronounce Lucian like this, or at least that's what Google tells me: Lu-see-in.

“Don’t bring that up around Bahorel” Musichetta nodded and Cosette looked back and forth from her to Éponine, they looked serious and she didn’t have the slightest clue as to why.

“What? Why?” Cosette took a drink from her cocktail glass, the glass was tinted light blue and it had been hand made by Grantaire, he made one for each of them in their favourite colour for Christmas; it was a final project for one of his classes where they were taught glass blowing.

Éponine looked at Cosette over the rim of her purple glass and Musichetta smiled as she poured the last of the porn star drink from the jug into her pink glass “really why am I not supposed to bring up the Wii-“ she was cut off as there was a knock at the door.

Cosette rolled her eyes “sure great timing once again someone knocks at the door when I try and ask a question, I think Bossuet is rubbing off on me” Musichetta snorted as Éponine got up from her spot on the couch and swiped the Euros sitting on the table to pay for the food.

“If he’s rubbing off on anyone honey it’s me” Éponine laughed and Cosette groaned and laughed, Musichetta smirked and thrust her breasts forward “ah yes” she moaned slightly and fell back laughing when Cosette threw a pillow at her face as she got up and followed Éponine to the door to grab the bags she knew would be there. 

Éponine opened the door smiling as she took the two brown paper bags and passed them to Cosette who took them and put them onto the coffee table and then she grabbed the pizza box; Musichetta had forks, spoons, plates and napkins on the table as well.

“Thanks Lucian I’ll see you tomorrow when I bring Gavroche for his lesson” the man nodded and pocketed the euros she had handed him and he gave her a receipt and waved to Cosette and Musichetta who waved back “bye” both girls yelled and he laughed.

“Alright see you then” he walked away and she shut the door “what’s that about Gavroche?” Musichetta asked as took a bite of her pizza slice, she smiled and let out a happy sigh, this was the best pizza she had ever had.

“Gavroche and a few kids from his class are getting a lesson at Allo Pizza, something about good behavior and cooking class all in one, the little squirt gets to make a pizza of his choice and bring it home so I’m going to squeeze a desert of some sort out of Lucian” she grinned as she plopped down in her seat and took the plate Cosette handed her with a pizza slice on it.

Cosette looked at the food they had laid out on the coffee table, 3 Haagen-Dazs containers, 3 apple crumble pies, 3 chocolate mousses, 3 lasagna bolognese and an Eastern pizza which they had substituted the tuna and egg for pineapple, peperoni and potatoes.

“Thank god you had coupons Musichetta or it would have cost us an extra €6.50 each” Éponine said around the food in her mouth “I mean a girl likes to treat herself to some Haagen-Dazs every once in a while” Cosette nodded and finished off her glass.

“I’ll stick the ice cream, mousse and crumble in the fridge along with two of the lasagna’s and we can pick from one right now” she said getting up and taking the items to the kitchen and put them away in the fridge before she grabbed another juice jug from the fridge and brought it with her back to the couch.

“Ok but go on and tell me why I shouldn’t bring up the Wii around Bahorel” she said pouring some of the drink into her glass and passing the jug to Eponine’s outstretched hand.

“The lucky bastard wins every game, even one’s he’s never played before when you think you’ll win. No that lucky asshole shows up kicks your ass and loses his left shoe EVERY time” Éponine said after finishing her slice of pizza.

“Mm more pineapple next time” she said taking another slice and watching as Musichetta picked off all her toppings and the cheese and left them on the side of her plate, the pile was growing as she was working on her second slice.

“What you been hanging around Joly to long, you don’t eat that stuff anymore?” Cosette asked as Éponine mumbled and nodded letting them know that was what she had tried to ask.

Musichetta laughed “nah save the best for last and all that” she said taking a bite of the crust before licking her fingers clean “anyway it’s fun to pick at the toppings” she said happily as she continued eating.

“Why does he lose his left shoe?” Éponine and Musichetta shrugged as Cosette took a drink her greasy fingers leaving stains on her glass that she knew would be easy to wash off.

“No one knows, just as the night goes on he sort of enters a Wii tunnel where everything is the Wii and the game he is playing and he tunes everything else out, even Combeferre doesn’t get it” Musichetta said as she finished off her pizza before starting to pick through the toppings. 

“I found one of his shoes in my bathtub once and he hadn’t even used the bathroom that night so who knows how his shoe got there” Éponine said shaking her head, she still can’t figure out how he does things. 

“He must have at least 6 pairs of runners because he always has shoes on and doesn’t seem to worry about his missing shoe. About every three weeks we all show up wherever we are meeting that night with a left shoe that belongs to him, he brings a backpack to take them all back home again.”

Cosette laughed and nodded “I’d like to hear more stories about this, seems like you guys have a lot of blackmail against him” she smirks her eyes bright as the two women nod with matching grins “yes we do, we’ve got something on all the men by now I think” Cosette raised her brows and tilted her head.

“And you have never informed me of said things before now because?” she asked crossing her right leg over her left and she would have crossed her arms over her chest but one was holding a pizza slice and the other her glass.

“We can, we will” Éponine said happily as she wiped her hand on a napkin and pulled her phone from her pocket, Musichetta laughed “we’ve got all night, enough food, deserts, drinks and many stories to tell you” Cosette nodded happily.

She settled down with her glass topped off, some lasagna and waited with eager excitement to hear what Éponine and Musichetta had to say; she always did love story time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Porn Star is just Sour Puss and Blue Curacao put into a shaker glass with ice and Sprite before it is shaken and strained over the ice into a glass or container to keep as they did with the juice jugs. They are amazing. The shots are too.


	3. Women’s Ski Jump at Sochi 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the Amis watch Women’s Ski Jump and Bahorel was in the way so now the girls are sitting on him, so it’s just a normal day for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've jumped on the 'Amis at/watching the Sochi Olympics' train!
> 
> Yes I did name her sister Mignon. 
> 
> I know Musichetta and Mignon as sisters, it's great isn't it?!

“Ok I’m switching it to -” Bahorel let out a groan as Musichetta, Cosette and Éponine dropped onto the couch, which he was currently laying spread out on, his head on the left arm of the couch and his legs stretched out towards the other arm.

“Hey! I’m under here get your girl asses off me” he called as he moved about, trying to make the girls fall off of where they were sitting on his legs.

“No now shut up and let us watch this” Musichetta said as she closed her eyes and smiled “Mignon would have loved to see this moment” she said as Éponine bumped shoulders with her before wrapping her arm around Musichetta’s shoulder and Cosette grabbed her hand and held it.

“Weren’t you three just smoking on the balcony, how the hell did you get in here so fast?” Feuilly asked from where he sat curled up beside Jehan on a love seat. 

“You didn’t put the butt out in my Evergreen Clematis again did you?” Jehan asked looking at Éponine who smiled “who me? I would never do such a thing” she said as Jehan rolled his eyes.

“Yes and I would never read Keats” she smiled and nodded as she cracked her knuckles “so yes it totally wasn’t me last time BUT I will apologize on behalf of that heartless bitch who did such a heartless thing” she grinned and Jehan gave her the finger.

“Ok enough about that, girls get your asses off me or pass me the clicker the highlights of the women’s speed skating is on and I want to watch that I heard that Canadian chick-“ Cosette pinched his leg, Éponine dug her elbow into his inner thigh and Musichetta leaned over Éponine to glare at him before tossing her sweater at his head.

“Fuck off” he said laughing as he kicked about trying to make the girls get up, it wasn’t working so he huffed and tried to reach for the clicker on the coffee table, Éponine slapped his hand away from it.

“Touch it and we will end you” she said her voice serious, he could feel the glare of the three women sitting on him so he relented and stopped stretching towards the coffee table and just relaxed into the couch.

“What time does it start?” Combeferre asked without looking up from his book, he was sitting at the kitchen table with Enjolras, Bossuet and Joly; each of them had a book or their laptop in front of them.

“Anytime now” Cosette answered as Musichetta asked if they were in the way of the screen “no you guys are fine” Enjolras said as he saved his work and closed the lid on his laptop.

“Is it on now?” Grantaire asked as he walked in the apartment with Marius and Courfeyrac behind him each carrying a box of pizza and two bags, they managed to kick off their boots before they walked the rest of the way into the apartment.

“Bahorel why are you under the girls?” Courfeyrac asked as he set his items on the counter as he took off his jacket “I’m asking myself that same question to tell you the truth” he answered back as Grantaire laughed and Marius shook his head.

“Bossuet sweetheart sit there and for the love of the Gods don’t move till this is done or I will kill you myself” Musichetta said sweetly, she wanted to watch this and knew if he was to try and get himself some food he’d fall and hurt himself.

She loved him and she’d do anything for him but if he made her miss this she’d kill him and they’d never find his body.

“You know I love you ‘Chetta that is why I am over here with Joly staying out of trouble not moving” Bossuet said with a smile as she laughed. 

“Good because I don’t want to have to hide your body it’d wreck my new gloves and I’d get cold” Éponine and Cosette laughed and Bahorel groaned.

“Alright you win let me up I want food” he said as the three women looked at him “wait a minute it’s starting” Cosette said as Éponine reached for the clicker and turned the volume up.

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen to RusSki Gorki Jumping Center! What a day it has been today. It’s the end of the day here in Sochi and what a fitting end to have our last event at the RusSki Gorki Jumping Center and this evening we have for the first time in Olympic history Women’s Ski Jump” the announcer said, everyone could hear the glee in his tone as he spoke, he was just as excited as a lot of people around the world.

“I’m sure women all over the world are watching this momentous moment, this will go down in the record books for sure” the camera showed the ski jump site and the crowds waiting to see it happen live, cheering on the athletes.

“The Russian’s are ready to cheer on their home team, the Canadians decked out in red and white look excited to see the athletes they have competing today. Germany and France are waving their flags proudly and I can hear them singing. The countries of the women taking part today are along with those I just mentioned; Austria and Norway, Japan, Italy, USA, Finland and Switzerland.” 

The males in the apartment watched the screen with one eye and the other they had on the women sitting on top of Bahorel, he too was watching them and the screen as best as he could. 

They knew how big of a moment this was for women; most people couldn’t care less if women jumping off a hill on skis and landing on snow, as if they just jumped from 15 floors up and flew hundreds of feet according to some people, were a sport or not. 

Ski Jump was still a ‘man’s sport’ to some and seeing a woman do it still caused uproar but they hoped this was one more step to full equality that women were still fighting for in 2014.

Women were still fighting for many things that should be long gone by now in this day and age.

“Mignon is watching this ‘Chetta and she’s happy” Joly said happily as he held Bossuet’s hand “yep she’s floating on a cloud with cute little fluffy wings, she’s got the whole angel bit down” Bossuet said as he rested his head on Joly’s shoulder, Musichetta smiled as she listened to them both behind her.

Her sister had died in a car crash in 2008 and she was one of the top ski jumpers in the under 18’s at the time of her death. 

“She’d be in Sochi right now doing that, putting on her skis and waiting her turn to take that leap. She’d be wearing the biggest smile; Saint-Omer and the whole of France don’t realize what they lost. She’d be 23 now” Musichetta said with a fond smile and knew she’d start to cry soon if she kept thinking about her sister. 

She missed her sister with all her heart but she was so happy to see something her sister loved so much finally open for women to compete in for something as big as the Olympics; even if it was just the individual normal hill competition but they knew in the future women would get the chance to participate in the large hill and team events as well.

“Here you want up Bahorel?” he shook his head “nah I’ll wait for a commercial break to get up and get some food I’m good here” he said balling up Musichetta’s sweater and putting it under his head as a pillow.

They ate the pizza that had been brought in, they drank wine, beer and pop as the night went on, and they hung out and watched the Ski Jump and the highlights of the ones they missed as the night went on.

They all cheered when the 3 women from France took their turns, Lea Lemare who ended with a rank of 20 in the final round, Julia Clair who ended with a rank of 19 in the final round and Coline Mattel who finished the final round in rank 3, bringing France her first Bronze medal in Women’s Ski Jump. 

“For France, for women everywhere and for Mignon” Musichetta said softly as she held out her glass of wine before drinking it, she could hear Éponine and Cosette repeating her words doing the same thing.

They may not have known Musichetta’s sister but they respected her and the woman sitting beside them; they wanted to see more equal rights for women all over the world and Ski Jump didn’t mean anything big but it was a step towards what they and many people for fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been working on this for a few days and just finished it, I need it looked over but my sister won’t read any of my Les Misérables things so sorry about all the mistakes and what not. I wasn’t sure if I should give it its own story altogether but I decided to put it in here with the prompts.


End file.
